War Tribe
The War Tribe is a historic family that originates from Gatria. They specialize in utilizing a variety of weapons, and have several different branches as well. History The War Tribe originates from the Western District of Gatria, and is one of the oldest families from the country. Due to the nature of the group, it is a collection of other nearby families and special fighters. The main division is the only group to have pure blooded War Tribe members. The rest are individuals were were taken in to be part of the family. The Tribe has had an on and off relationship with the other families within Gatria, such as the Hateshinai's 2nd Branch, the Toukan, and Kagami. Usually they possess a member or two from one of these families. Divisions The Divisions within the War Tribe determine the type of weaponry they use. Currently there are only three. In the past, they were a total of eight. That number slowly decreased as some divisions joined together, while others were weakened by enemies. * Casila Division - The Casila Division is the primary group within the Tribe. They possess pure blooded members, and a mix of foreigners as well. The Casila Division is the oldest division, and has the most history when it comes to the family as a whole. They possess old school weaponry, and wear variations of war paint and bone-like accessories. * Nix Division - The Nix Division is the snow-based group within the Tribe. They wear white colored clothing and fur, and use ice-based weapons. They are all masters of the ice and water elements, respectively. When the battle takes place in an unreasonably cold area, this group is sent to handle the job. * Novus Division - The Novus Division uses modern weaponry, such as firearms and metal-based weapons. They don't have over-the-top war paint, or things of that nature. They wear modern clothing, and use the widest variety of weaponry. Due to the nature of their weapons, they are all capable of using metal, and protecting themselves by hardening their skin. * Sanctus Division (Discontinued) - The Sanctus Division was a special group full of light users. They were mysteriously capable of using the Mitsukai's Seraph Release. Because of this, their weapons were light-based, and focused on cleansing areas of enemy influences. The Division was wiped out by the 2nd Branch during a battle which took place in the heart of the Eastern District. * Umbra Division (Discontinued) - The Umbra Division was created in opposite of the Sanctus. They focused on dark-based weaponry, and utilized shadows and other variations of darkness. This group was extremely covert, and normally used as the War Tribe's primary spy network. They were wiped out when the 2nd Branch attacked the War Tribe's hometown in the Western District. * Calor Division (Discontinued) - The Calor Division was created to fight on the front lines. The members from this group specialized in utilizing fire-based weapons. They were also masters of fire-based elements as well. This group saw plenty of Kanetsu members populate its ranks, before some were shipped off to Estren. Due to many Kanetsu joining Verax Die, this group was discontinued when the member count fell too low.